Marriage
by Chichiforever
Summary: All of my life I have been the best at everything I have accomplished…top of my class, valedictorian…chief surgeon in Tokyo…I even became the Chief Resident at Tokyo General at the age of 23…I have read every book there is on medicine…on anything really…anything that is…but marriage…my name is Chiba Mamoru and I am married to Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity...my Usako
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is a new story. Hope you guys like it. In this it's a bit AU as there is not tuxedo mask or prince Endymion. Basically the story line of SM is the same without Tuxedo mas or Prince Endymion. Anything that happened to Tuxedo Mask (being turned evil, captured so on…happened to Mamoru)**_

_Chapter 1_

_Marriage _

_Marriage, a social union or legal contract between individuals that creates kinship_

_That is the definition…_

_All of my life I have been the best at everything I have accomplished…top of my class, valedictorian…chief surgeon in Tokyo…I even became the Chief Resident at Tokyo General at the age of 23…I have read every book there is on medicine…on anything really…anything that is…but marriage…you see there is no true 'how to' manual on marriage…especially when you wake up one day and find out that your wife is in fact a super hero…oh and let's not forget a princess - And I'm not talking about those little Disney Princesses, like Jasmine or Ariel no…a Moon Princess._

_My name is Chiba Mamoru, and I am married to Sailor Moon-Princess Serenity-Chiba Usagi._

_And this…is my story._

Sun was shining brightly outside, cascading its raise though out the small condo that over looked the awakening city of Tokyo Japan. The smell of bacon and eggs taking over the home as a young doctor sat patiently reading his morning paper.

"These Yuma attacks are getting worse and worse" he commented as his wife, a blonde college student, placed a hot plate in front of him. As he continued to read until something caught his attention causing him to lower his paper and look to his wife with concern

"What is it?" she asked placing a slice of bacon into her awaiting mouth

"it said that last night your school was attacked?" he watched as she nodded her head with a shrug "You didn't get home till late last night Usako…why didn't you tell me you were in the middle of this attack?!"

Usagi shrugged taking a drink of her ice cold orange juice "the scouts took care of it"

He blinked a few times as he watched his wife continue with her breakfast none of this phasing her "Usako…this is serious you could have been hurt or worse killed!" he hissed causing her to place her fork down "your acting as if this isn't a big deal! It said here that the school was practically destroyed many were injured"

"Oh please Mamo-chan, the reporters always make things worse than they really are" she continued eating "besides the scouts took care of things, I wasn't hurt, as you can see I am perfectly fine" she assured "no need to get worked up"

Mamoru stared at his wife as he placed his news paper over his hot breakfast "this is a big deal dear" he pushed "I'm your husband, I have a right to know if your life is put in danger!" Usagi laughed "I can't believe your laughing" he stood up grabbing his tie from the living room "This isn't funny Usako, what if the roles were reversed? What if the hospital was attacked and I never told you?"

Usagi stood quickly, her crystal blue eyes taking a silver tone as she glared at her husband "don't say that!" she hissed surprising the man before her "don't you ever say something like that"

"I was just making a point"

"Point taken Chiba Mamoru." he watched as fist appeared at her sides "I'm sorry for not calling or letting you know last night when it happened, I promise to never hold such information from you again." Her voice was stern as she said her next words "Regardless of me telling you or not you are to never ever say or joke about something as serious as a youma attack"

To say that Mamoru was surprised by his normally happy wife's reaction would be an understatement. He watched as she turned picking up his black brief case holding it out to him "you're going to be late" taking the case from her hands, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek gently "have a good day, I love you" she whispered and with that, turned and left the room.

Tokyo General

Motoki choked on his rice as Mamoru went over the morning evens. He stared at his friend wide eyed sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I just don't understand it, she's acted as if the attack was nothing…like it was some everyday occurrence" again motoki choked, this time on his soda. Mamoru turned to his blonde friend looking at him strangely

"Technically Moru-chan it is an everyday occurrence" Asanuma, Mamoru's childhood companion and coworker added "besides this is Usagi-chan we're talking about; she probably didn't want to worry her precious Mamo-chan"

Mamoru shook his head as Motoki looked between the two men "I don't know, something just isn't sitting right…it's like she's trying to hide something from me" this time motoki spit his rice all over the table

"Jesus Motoki!" Mamoru yelled standing wiping the rice off his shirt

Asanuma stared at his blonde companion "what's wrong with you toki-chan?"

"That's what I would like to know!" Mamoru growled taking his seat again

Motoki shook his head rapidly "Me, me nothing wrong no not a thing" he laughed nervously "it's not like I know anything nope nothing"

Mamoru and Asanuma raised their eye brow "your sweating" Asanuma pointed out

"A lot" Mamoru added crossing his arms over his chest "Tell me Motoki what are you hiding?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Cheery Hill Temple_

Usagi paced the floor of the temple trying her best not to over react. "He's on to me I just know it"

"Usagi-chan maybe it's just nothing I mean he has a right to worry he is your husband" Minako tried to reason with the panicked blonde

"You want us to talk to him?" Makoto asked eyes gleaming with excitement fist in her palm "I'm sure red and I can get him to keep his mouth shut" Makoto and Rei turned to one another a devious grin on both their faces, Usagi glared at her two Senshi "or we could just have coffee…" Makoto whispered

"Gezz try and help out a friend and what do ya get?" Rei shook her head "rude just rude I tell ya"

"Guys this isn't helping" Ami hissed silencing the two Senshi

"Ami's right, if what Usagi-chan is saying is true, we need to figure out what our next move is" Minako reasoned.

Rei leaned back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey, Makoto and I suggested what we could do, but little Ms. Moon Princess doesn't seem to agree"

"I'm not letting you two hurt my husband into submission!" she turned to her other senshi, "No wonder you two don't have boyfriends"

Rei shrugged looking to her nails, "Nah, we just like to keep our options open"

Usagi fell into a chair, her slender fingers covering her face. "This is so stressful!"

"Tell me again why you married him?" Makoto asked with a sigh "god this man is more trouble than Galaxia!"

"Not Funny" Usagi hissed

"Oh come on Usagi-chan you have to admit he's been a pain in the neck since the moment you laid eyes on him!" Rei waved her arms in the air

"How so?" the blonde leader challenged

"Well let's see there was the time beryl turned him evil, the time he was being stalked by that green skinned alien…what was her name again?"

"Ann"

"Awe yes Ann, then there was the time the _same_ type of alien showed up claiming to be his 'best friend' and kidnapped him to his distant planet so we had to teleport to that stupid rock and save his butt only to have him completely forget EVERYTHING once we returned…" she shook her head "then there was the whole trying to explain Haruka and Michiru to him…not to mention Chibi-usa" Rei rolled her eyes

"That was annoying" Makoto muttered, "I swear Usagi your child is exactly like her father, Stubborn!"

"Anyway" Ami interrupted "I do recall an incident with Nehelenia…"

"Oh my god that was just irritating!" Rei mumbled "do you remember the glass slipper he got her for her 15th birthday?"

Minako shuttered "Don't get me started, I can't even look at a pair of high heels without shuttering"

"Okay, okay I get the point!" Usagi hissed "I should have told him years ago, but no I had to listen to you Luna!" shaking her head she sighed "now I'm in so deep I can't even see him for giving me…"

Makoto shrugged, "So you're a super hero, reincarnated moon princess who is now Queen of the Galaxy…" Makoto stopped talking "man when you say it like that…" she shuttered "even I would run"

"Not to mention poor Motoki" Minako added causing Usagi to groan

"Oh no, I forgot about Motoki! Mamoru will be furious when he finds out that his best friend knew this whole time and never said anything"

"Well to me the answer is perfectly clear" everyone turned to Minako, "Just tell him. Don't beat around the bush or try and explain things-they say to peel off a band aid you have to peel it off quickly. So do that."

Usagi rubbed her hands together, "I guess you're right, I mean…we have been together for far too long…and besides…soon the big sleep will hit…I don't think he'd be too happy if he woke up as a King"

"I don't know about you guys but Rei and I still stand by our offer." Makoto stood walking to the kitchen, It was then that Usagi felt her phone vibrate. Looking at the caller ID Usagi frowned "Motoki?" she answered.

Hiding in a broom closet Motoki held the phone close to his ear, _"Usa-chan" he whispered_

"Motoki?" Usagi asked again "Are you okay?"

_"They're on to me Usagi!" Motoki whispered frantically "Their on to me, I'm too young to die Usagi-chan!"_

"Motoki what are you talking about? What's wrong? Where are you?!"

_Motoki looked around the dark broom closet "I can't hold it in much longer Usagi…He's going to kill me"_

"Who's going to kill you Motoki? Where are you?!" there was no answer "Motoki?" Usagi turned to her friends a worried look on her face.

Back at the hospital Motoki stood frozen as Mamoru stared at him with raised eye brow, "Motoki…what are you doing in the broom closet?"

Motoki hugged the broom to his chest while holding his phone up "Nothing, um…I'm not talking to no one…nope no one" he Quickly ran passed the confused raven haired doctor.

"Man I worry about him sometimes" Mamoru muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing Usagi turned to her senshi, "I need to go check on him" she said placing her phone back into her pocket.

"Usagi we need to talk about this new enemy" Rei hissed

"I know, but he sounded extremely frantic"

"Motoki-kun is always frantic, you should really see about placing him on Zoloft" Minako laughed

"He'd not her pet Minako, she can't just place him on med's no matter how bad he needs them." Makoto shook her head "look Rei's right this new enemy is strong, did you see what it did to the university yesterday? We need to figure out who it is and what it wants."

"I already know who it is" Usagi whispered taking her seat in front of the baffled girls. "It's diamond"

"WHAT?!" they yelled

"How do you know it's him?" "Didn't he, I don't know like die?!" "What have you been keeping from us Usagi!"

"Guys, guys calm down. It happened last night. Before you guys got to the university."

_Young men and women crowded the busy halls of Tokyo University. Talk of parties and upcoming finals bounced around as she walked from group to group. Making it to the third floor, Usagi slowly came to a stop. Looking around she frowns, it was darker than the last two halls, and strangely empty for this time of day. "Hello?" she called slowly walking down the hall, looking into a large lecture hall. "Anyone here?" she asked walking into the large abandoned room. Slowly feeling a strange chill run up her spine, Usagi slowly made her way toward the door only to stop when she hear her name being called._

_"It's so good to see you princess" turning slowly, her eyes grew wide in recognition_

_"Your alive" she whispered "how?"_

_Shrugging the white-haired man walked down the steps of the lecture hall, as he gazed at his pristine nails "I have my ways" he smiled smugly at the confused blond. "I've been waiting, counting down the days till I saw those magnificent eyes once more"_

_She took a step back her eyes narrowing as he stood in front of her now. His cold pale hands reaching up to touch her skin. "Don't touch me" she hissed smacking his hand away. "How are you here diamond?! I watched you die! You died-"_

_"In your arms, yes. I know I remember the warmth, the love I felt flowing through you as you wept for me my love" Usagi shook her head, a look of disgust gracing her features "what you felt was nothing but pity Diamond! Not love." _

_"Ah still denying what's meant to be, are we?"_

_"I believe you're the one who's in denial" she hissed_

_"We'll see love." He leaned in kissing her cheek causing her to pull way "I always get what I want" with that he was gone. Once the chill in the air subsided the lights on the third floor came alive, as students rushed screaming hysterically. BAM! Usagi ran as fast as she could to the window, gasping in horror as the Yuma destroyed her school._

The girls sat in silence as they watched Usagi touch her cheek, a look of resentment crossing her features as she shook her head. "So he's really back then" Ami whispered

"Which means you're in danger, Usagi" Makoto glared "that bastard is after you again."

Rei sighed, "Now what do we do?"

"That's what we'd like to know" the group turned quickly to find an irritated Haruka, with two very concerned outer's standing behind.

"Haruka" Usagi gasped standing quickly

"Oh wow this just got even more interesting" Minako snickered

Ami slapped her blond friend on the arm, "this is no laughing matter Minako!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So kitten, what is the plan" the short-haired blond asked her arms crossing over her chest.

"Right now, I have to get to the hospital. I need to check on Motoki, I don't need him telling Mamoru everything, I'd like the chance to take care of this mess myself."

"Then one of us will go with you" Michiru answered.

Usagi sighed "Fine but I get to choose" Haruka went to argue but stopped when Michiru placed her hand up. "Hotaru? You wanna go for a ride?" Usagi asked the 14 year old girl. Nodding, Hotaru smiled "Don't worry Mama, Papa I'll protect the princess."

"Why the kid? Why not one of us?" Makoto asked offended

"Simple Mamoru loves Hotaru"

Makoto looked offended "what and he don't love any of us?"

Usagi laughed, "You four, he understands me hanging all day and night with. It's you two he has a problem with, especially you"

"Me?" Haruka was shocked, "Why me?!"

"You make him uncomfortable" Usagi laughed as Haruka smirked taking a seat beside Rei

"Good" she muttered as Usagi took Hotaru's hand and waved good-bye to the girls around them.

**Running through the doors,** Usagi looked around the ER, Hotaru close behind. "Ah, Mrs. Chiba what brings you in, in such a hurry?" Usagi smiled at the older nurse.

Usagi rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm here to see Motoki, is he still here?"

The older nurse nodded "I believe he's in his office" Usagi nodded thanking the nurse. Walking to the office, Usagi quickly opened the door only to find a frantic Motoki.

"Motoki" Usagi called closing the door behind her. "Motoki what is wrong with you?! What happened?"

"I-I can't do this anymore Usagi-chan" he said quickly pulling out his hair. "He knows something's up!"

"shh, calm down Motoki and tell me what happened"

Motoki took a seat still clutching the broom he took from the broom closet, that's when he noticed the senshi of Saturn. "Oh great you brought the child of doom?!" he lowered his head tears falling from his eyes "now I know, I'm really gonna die"

"Motoki!" Usagi hissed "I'm sorry Hotaru"

The raven haired teen shrugged a smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest "it's okay, I rather enjoy the fact that such a young kid could bring such fear in one adult male"

Usagi sighed taking a seat beside her frantic friend. Placing her hand in his she asked "No one is going to kill you Motoki, just tell me what's going on?"

"It's Mamoru Usagi! He knows!"

Usagi's eyes grew large as she stared in shock, Hotaru on the other hand glared at the blond male "you spineless jellyfish, you told him after the princess ordered you not too?!"

"Hotaru" Usagi hissed "that isn't helping"

"Sorry" the senshi of silence backed down taking a seat on the other side of the room.

"Now what do you mean he knows? Did you tell him?" motoki shook his head "okay then did he just come right out and say that I'm sailor moon?" again he shakes his head "I'm confused then how do you know he knows?"

"He asked so many questions Usagi"

Usagi laughs "oh, Motoki he always asks questions you know that. Now look at me" motoki did as she asked and looked into her eyes, placing her hands gently on his cheeks she smiled "Mamoru will never find out okay?" Motoki smiled nodding as he closed his eyes and she leaned her forehead onto his "Mamoru will never know" she whispered.

"I will never know what?!" came a harsh growl and then a slamming of the office door. Standing quickly motoki and Usagi jumped apart as Mamoru's fist formed at his sides. Seeing the fury in the man's eyes, Hotaru quickly took a protective stance in front of Usagi. "I will never know what Usako, Motoki?! That my Wife and best friend are having an affair?!"

Usagi gasped "what? no!" she yelled sounding offended "I would never do that to you!"

"Honest Mamoru it's not what it looks like" Motoki begged holding the broom to his chest

"I was just helping Motoki calm down from one of his many panic attacks."

"Then what didn't you want me to know?!" he hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

"HE didn't want you or the others to know he had another panic attack, he was embarrassed Mamo-chan" Usagi said quickly.

"Then why does Hotaru-chan look as if she's ready to kick my ass?"

Usagi nudged the girl in front of her. But the raven haired teen shook her head "not till he calms down Prin-"Usagi kicked her shutting her up. Rubbing her ankle the senshi of silence muttered "usagi"

"Honest Mamo-chan nothing is going on between motoki and I, look at him he's hugging a broom for crying out loud"

Mamoru loosened his arms and looked between his wife and his best friend. "Is that why you were hiding in a broom closet?"

"You were hiding in a broom closet?!" Usagi asked turning to the now cowering blond "seriously motoki, Hotaru's right…you are kind of spineless"

"Hey!" Motoki yelled "I just have a lot on my plate okay?" he glared at his fellow blond. But screamed in fear when Hotaru stood glaring at the blond male. "Child of doom do not hurt me!" he cried holding his broom out as if to stop her.

Laughing Hotaru nodded "I love being me" she smiled "I'm going to get a hot coco, will you be alright?" Usagi nodded "alright then. As she passed Mamoru she gave him a warning "Watch the temper Mamoru-san" with that said she exited the room.

Mamoru stared at his wife for a moment before Motoki nodded and muttered that he would join the child of darkness. Once the door closed Mamoru walked over to his wife, placing his hand on her shoulders he signed "I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions…it's just…seeing you and him so close just…"

"I know" she whispered smiling up at him "I'm sure it didn't look right, but I swear I was only trying to calm him down"

Mamoru nodded leaning his forehead against hers, his fingers playing with hers. "You're just such a beautiful person Usako, inside and out…I just fear that one day someone will try to take you away from me…"

Usagi closed her eyes as she thought of diamond. Shaking her head she looked back up at him "never" she whispered "No one will ever take me away from you"

Mamoru laughed kissing her lips gently "I get off in five minutes if you wan-"

Dirt, dust and debris spread across the now disheveled office. "Usako!" Mamoru coughed looking around the dust filled room "Usako"


End file.
